1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a developer supply device configured to supply developer (e.g., dry-type developer: more specifically, a non-magnetic monocomponent dry-type developer) to an intended object.
2. Related Art
A developer supply device including a so-called “brush roller” used as a developer carrying body (i.e., a development roller) has been known.